


Conversation Reset

by zenelly



Series: Natsume Yuujinchou Week 2016 [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: Written for Natsume Yuujinchou week, Day 1: Friends/Family

  “Dear,” Touko begins carefully one night, “I have some concerns about Takashi-kun.”


  Shigeru looks up from putting the dishes away, his face full of gentle curiosity. “Oh?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> NATSUME YUUJINCHOU GO STARTS TOMORROW AND I'M HYPE AS HELL so have a lot of lowkey subtle family emotions because Natsume Takashi is a sweet gentle boy who deserves good things.
> 
> Written for Natsume Yuujinchou week 2016 day 1!

“Dear,” Touko begins carefully one night, “I have some concerns about Takashi-kun.”

Shigeru looks up from putting the dishes away, his face full of gentle curiosity. “Oh?”

Oh, how does she say it? The kitchen has gone quiet now, Shigeru waiting on what she has to say. Takashi’s upstairs with his cat, which really makes this the perfect time to talk about it, because she doesn’t want him overhearing. “Do you,” she says slowly, “think he’s fitting in well here?”

“Hm, well,” Shigeru murmurs. He puts the plate in his hands down, wipes them off with the slow, deliberate motions she loves him for. “He seems to have friends over every few days or so. Those boys, Nishimura, Kitamoto, and Tanuma come around, don’t they?”

“I suppose,” she says. “I just worry that he’s not fitting in all that well. He still seems so distant sometimes.”

Touko doesn’t know exactly what Takashi has gone through, not in so many words, but she’s not ignorant. She has common sense and pays attention, and it’s no great stretch to imagine how a boy who lost his parents might be seen as a little odd. It’s such a shame, too. He’s so kind and such a sweet boy. He hardly even gets himself into trouble.

(But he cried when he said he wanted to go home with her and Shigeru, and such terrible tears they were. She can’t bear to let him think that what he’s been through is normal.)

“Touko, I think you’re worrying too much,” Shigeru says, drawing her close by her shoulder. “If he was having any kind of trouble, he would talk to us about it if he thought we could help. All teenagers have their difficulties and their secrets. They wouldn’t be kids if they didn’t. Just love him and if he needs us, he’ll let us know.”

She smiles up at him. “Alright. I should let him know the bath is ready, though. Thank you for doing the dishes.”

“Of course.”

When she walks out into the hallway, Takashi is coming down the stairs. Her hands flutter about her for a second before she realizes that there’s nothing to be worried about, even if he had overheard anything. “Takashi-kun, I was just about to come get you. The bath is ready.” Then she looks at him harder. “Is everything alright? Your eyes are red.”

And Takashi just shakes his head, smiles a tremulous smile. “No, Touko-san. Everything is just fine. Some dust must have got in my eye.”

“Mm, well, be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt or anything like that.”

“I will, Touko-san. I will.” He pauses for a moment, mouth open as though he is going to say something else, and Touko waits. Finally, though, he just shakes his head, golden hair flying about his face. “Thank you.”

It’s not what he wanted to say. Touko is clever enough to know that.

But maybe it’s just enough.

Touko smiles at him, touches his cheek tenderly. “You’re welcome, dear. Now, go take your bath.”


End file.
